Two World's Join
by melissal58
Summary: Getting a chance to redeem himself worthy of another chance at life. Sephiroth agrees to aid a summoner from another time and world in order to be granted with a clean slate at life. Will he be able to do the task without letting his emotion's getting involved in the end? (Story rating may change in time.) (FFX World) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**"NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES! ALL BELONGS TO SUARE ENIX. EVERYTHING!"**

* * *

The battle with Cloud Strife was one that Sephiroth was not expecting to have lost. His so-called MOTHER stated her plan that she had all along and how she planned to use him. she laughed at him while he lie there helpless and laughs at him about how pathetic he was and easy he was to manipulate him. "_ALL I HAD TO OFFER WAS A MOTHER'S LOVE_." she says.

He felt rage and disappointment fill him lying there going over the events. How he would change everything if he could, and now the only thing he knows for a fact at this point, he was in unbelievable pain. Huge gashes across his chest and upper body and the scent of blood was everywhere. His hair stuck to his face by his own blood, his vision was blurry and he did not have the strength to even lift the masamune. One thing that Sephiroth was for sure was going to happen, he was going to die. So the lies awaiting death thinking what if he had done things differently how much different his life would've turned out.

Darkness over takes Sephiroth and he is ready to accept his death, he wronged the planet and had been wronged his whole life, death was the punishment he was willing to accept. In this darkness he finds himself suddenly cold. There standing in front of him is a boy. He had tan skin, and no shoes. He also had a hood covered his head and face. The boy was not dressed the way people did in Midgar, and he had never seen the kinds of clothing before. "_Strange_", he thought looking over the boy again, and wondering who he was.

The boy stepped forward a few feet, Sephiroth could fill his eyes on him as he spoke his words. "IT BEGINS." Sephiroth was looking at the boy, he still had no strength to even move himself all he could do was stare and listen to the boy. The boy stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, Sephiroth flinched at the contact. "DONT BE SCARED."

"Who are you?"he asked the boy.

The boy disappeared and Sephiroth was alone again.

"Ugh!" grabbing his head as sudden pain shot through Sephiroth, first the thinks it to be Jenova, but the pain was far worse than anything he had ever felt. His body jerked and started to even shake, the pain in his head had worsen and he was now lying on the ground yelling and pleading for it to stop. a flash of light came into his vision and was the last thing he saw before he blacked out completely.

* * *

Sephiroth starts coming to himself, he realizes his head now is not hurting and that he is cold. He asks himself if it was all a dream, everything with Cloud, Jenova, and everything after Nibelheim. Little hope stirred in him maybe he was still back at Shinra and his life had never been messed up by going to Nibelheim. He lifted his heading thinking he was lying on his floor in his room to find that he is in what looks like very old ruins. Smoggy was the word to describe the place. There was no sun, just a dullness that surrounded this place, "_Very odd_" he thought not ever seeing this place before. Where on Gaia was he. He sat up looking around trying to find any familiar surroundings.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he was in a strange place, he had no knowledge of where he was. "Where am I?" he asked to himself "Am I alive?" He got up and dusted himself off. His clothing was somewhat wet, and he looked around to see the ruins surrounded by water. The water looked funny and had a weird smell to it at that. Feeling of someone or something watching him hit the general's senses. He withdrew the masamune and readied himself for battle. Looking about he could not place anyone or anything. "This place is very outlandish." the general said walking forward on the rubble. _"I have never been to this place before. I would've remembered"_ he thought to himself.

Coming to the end of the rubble, it looks as though what ever was connected before had fallen into the water. "The water looks abominable, and of course the path ends here." he says not wanting to have to get into the odd-looking water. "I have no choice." he signs and walk's off into the water. Under is actually pretty clear compared to the top and it was actually cold, but with his enhancements he could withstand. He saw a old looking building with statues in front of it not to far from him and decides his next destination to be inside. As he was swimming to the building something comes with his sights and he turns to find nothing. Withdrawing the masamune, feeling the eyes once again on him, he decides to keep heading toward's the building.

Nearing the building; he is ready to get to get out of the water, but something peculiar bursts out of no where and tries to attack the general. Sephiroth looks at the fiend and realizes he has never saw anything like this before. Odd looking fish like fiend with what looks like jaws that could crush anything if it wanted. Sephiroth dodges another attack performed by it and smirks _"I could use a good battle at the moment_." he thought and cuts through the fiend with ease and watches the not so strong of opponent, as it disappears into balls on rainbow lights. _"Strange, I have never encountered and defeated a fiend that does this."_

Shugging he countinues to swim and makes it to the doors. Pushing them open, water floods the place. Struggling to shut the doors as quickly as possible, before the place flooded. They finally shut. Catching his breath, he looks around; statues of people and symbols that he did not know or understand was carved into the wall's. After taking a second to look around, he knew without a doubt what this place was "A Temple."he says walking further into he sees that it was an old one at that. Didn't look like anyone had been there for quite sometime. The temple was freezing and him being wet was not helping, even with his enhancements. "I'm going to need to make a fire." Deciding to explore the temple more in search of fire wood, he comes across some in an old room. Going back to wear the entrance was he places the wood down and casts "FIRE 2" with his materia. Thanking whoever that he still had is materia and masamune.

The general sits down and starts to think about everything that had happened. Jenova his so-called MOTHER, and how she turned against him in the end. _"How could I let my guard down? She offered me love that's why."_ When he first found out about how he was created and experimented on as a child, he felt hurt more than anything,. Yes he was outraged at what they did and he could not control how angry he felt, but deep down was nothing but hurt. How could a anyone be that sick, to do those thing's to a child. One single tear roll down his face while he thought back to everything that happened between then and now. "She used me just like everyone else used me through out my life, and I was a fool to believe her words and fall for her so-called "LOVE." "_Will I ever know how it feels to be truly loved?"_

Caught up in his own thoughts he did not see that fiends had surrounded him until it was too late. They attacked from all around. There had to be at least 8 and they was viscous beings. An explosion from the door got their attention long enough for him to reach for masamune, and in a flash they all lie lifeless on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Standing, his eye's narrowed as he looked to the door to see a few men standing all around with guns drawn out aimed at him. In front of them was a girl wearing a full body leather jump suit different colors with goggles. She pulled her goggles off and Sephiroth couldn't help but to be amazed at her strange eye's were, but he didn't let his amazement been known. She takes a few steps forward and the general is on guard, she didn't look harmful but looks can be deceiving. The men stepped forward and surround him. He had masamune drawn ready to fight. One man spoke with his gun aiming at the generals back.

"Y syh un veaht?" one spoke

"Cruimt fa gemm ed?" another says.

The girl speaks this time "CDUB! Ra syo lyh ramb ic."

She tries to take a step forward but the general puts the masamune up strike her. She stops and yell's "CMAAB!" Sephiroth started to feel weird and realized that a sleep spell got casted on him. He drop's his sword and fall's to the ground. He was about to lose his fight to sleep when she bends down and whispers "cunno.." that was all he remembered before sleep took over him.

His dream's are filling with Nibelheim, him finding out his life was just an experiment, the lies he had been told, and the rage that filled him while reading the reports in the basement of the Shinra Manor. "All my life I have been nothing but an experiment and I never knew. My whole existence is nothing but a scientist sick plan for praise" Pacing back and forth, hurt turned to anger, and anger turned to hate and before he knew it he was standing in town on the seventh day surrounded by flames. Scream's could be heard all around him and that's when he heard her _"Come to me my son. Mother will make it all better.." _he turned and started his journey to the reactor.

* * *

He awoke in a cold sweat sitting straight up and breathing heavy. Took him a second to calm himself as he realized he was now on a ship. He started checking his surrounding's for any idea of where he might be when the door to the ship opens and a quaint looking man with tattoos step out and the girl that he saw in the temple was behind him.

Standing quickly, he reaches for his masamune when he realises that it's not there. They came to stand in front of the general; he asks the girl with anger in his voice "Where's my sword?!" the men with the guns are around him in a second. Getting frustrated, the general glares at them sending them a warning.

The man with the tattoos speak first "Fa haat ouin ramb fedr dra niehc pahadr ic."

"I will not ask again where is my sword?!" the men cocked the guns ready to fire

"Cdub!" she says and turns to him "He says we need your help activating the ruins beneath us." Sephiroth eye's widened. Relived that somebody spoke his language.

"You can understand me?" he asks

"Yeah, and we have your sword. It had blood and stuff all over it, we didn't want it to rust so we cleaned it." she said looking in the direction they came.

He followed her eyes and saw his sword leaned up against the wall of the ship. "You can go get it if you want." she says. Walking over to get his sword he looks it over and realizes its spotless, nicely cleaned, and polished. He was impressed

"I hope you like what I did. I usually only clean guns, so I did my best." he smiles down at her

"Thank you for cleaning masamune, you done very well." he said and she couldn't help but to blush at him.

"So, will you please help us out?"

Cocking an eyebrow "What exactly do you need my help with?"

She takes a long breath and starts explaining "There are some ancient ruins right beneath us. The ruins are not activated now but that's what we are going down there for, and see if there is any machina. So will you please!" Sephiroth could not help but to in some sort be amused. She reminds him of the young ninja in Strife's group, in the weirdest way.

"Okay, I will help you. What is your name?"

"Rikku, Nice to meet you..."

"Sephiroth"

"Sephiroth, I like it!" She say's smiling "Well when you're all done preparing we will set out okay?"

* * *

They return to the ship after activating the ruins and they came across an airship in the old ruins. They gave him food for his help and now he was going to start questioning Rikku on where he was.

"Rikku, exactly where is this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have never seen this place before. I have traveled all over the planet and I can't say that anything catches my eye on to help me figure out where I am." she seems to be thinking about something horrible because her face turn very serious "Do you remember anything? Like where your from or anyone you may know?"

"Yes I do actually."

The general told her about who he was and where he was from. He left out everything after Nibelheim for various reasons. He didn't want to scare her, in some odd way he actually enjoyed her company. She never really harmed him or done him wrong so he keep that hush.

"Midgar, Wutai, Nibelheim I have never heard of any of those places before. I mean they are no cities or towns with those names here." What the hell was going on?

"Where the hell am I?"

"We found you at the Baja Temple and thought oui was a fiend."

"oui?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh oui means you in Al Bhed. You're not an Al Bhed hater are you?" she asked looking to the ground.

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is to be honest. I have never heard the language you speak also." She looked up at him and smiled

_"This is a very strange place and the people are even strange, Al Bhed's, Temple's, whats next?"_ he thought

"So what is this place called then?" he asked bluntly

"Spira" she replied very simply

"Spira?" giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah that what the name of this place is. I have thought about your towns you mentioned and I have not ever heard of them." she replied, and I started to speak, but she spoke first "Have you ever heard of something called _**SIN**_?" _**SIN**_ "No and I don't get how I can be somewhere and then wake up somewhere different."

"That is why I asked about _**SIN**__**.**_ When _**SIN**_ gets to close to anyone they can sometimes forget things or their mind's play trick's on them." _**SIN**_, what in Gaia was she talking about? "What are you talking about? I have never heard or saw what you have called as _**SIN**_. Is this a fiend?"

"Sort of, some people believe its out punishment for letting things get out of hand. Pretty much is a huge fiend made up of others."

"I see, and it makes you forget?"

"Not exactly, it's toxin does, and sometimes your memory never goes back."

I'm in a place that is full of surprises alright, Now I have to figure out a way to get the hell out of here. Maybe the planet is letting me have a second chance at life and maybe I can find my way back to Gaia Maybe Rikku might know where I can start. A thought popped into his head. What if Jenova is playing with his head, what if she is behind all of this? the thought angers and worries him at the same time, so he decided to ask

"Rikku, have you heard of a thing called Jenova?" she looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered

"No, can't say I have. Why? Is it sort of like _**SIN**_?"

"Yes in some way, she plays tricks on your mind. I don't know if she is here, but if so I need to find her so I can get rid of her, she is a danger so any ideas on where I would start my search?" it has to be her, why else would he be here. As much as he wanted to believe the planet sent him here, it wasnt possible.

"So why else would I be here." he thought. She looked as though she was thinking and she just ever so bluntly yelled "LUCA!" Scared, I looked at her puzzled and a little startled "What?"

"You should start by going to Luca! Everyone in Spira gathers around this time of year to watch the blitzball tournament, so that would be my first place to start a search."

"I suppose it's a good place as any." he said with his head hung in thought "Okay let me go tell the others." and she walks away into the ship. Leaving him with his thoughts, Sephiroth sighs

"I can not believe this is happening, I'm at in a strange place, no idea of where I am, with no one I recognize and I have never felt so alone before." he says. After 15 minutes he was starting to lose his patience with the crew "Whats taking so long?" he asks out loud tired of waiting. suddenly while walking to the door to get some answers, something hit's the side of the ship and bursts out of the water.

Alarms go off signaling they were under attack. The Al Bheds come running out yelling "_**SIN**_!" and the only thing you see a big fin. Sephiroth stares in amazement at how big this fiend is "_So this is_ _**SIN**_.." he thinks to himself. before he can ever pull his weapon to fight; he gets knocked over board and the last thing he saw Rikku and the others looking down trying to reach of him as he fell into the water and everything goes dark.

* * *

Night had settled over the Isle of Besaid, the night sky was clear and you could see every star in the sky. One would think this place in Spira to be as one calls PEACEFUL, but little would they know it was far from it. Spira was a place of punishment pretty much. One must be strong to live because of **_SIN_**. _**SIN**___had been here for 1000 year's and never leaving. Everyone kept their faith strong in Yevon and Yevon's teaching's. For 1000 year's the teaching's was what kept everyone strong and believing. The only one's strong enough to defeat _**SIN**_ was the summoner's. Summoner's are the protector's of the people of Yevon, and of Spira. Becoming a summoner meant devoting your life to the people.

Sitting there on the ruble on the beach lost in her own thought's was Yuna, a 17-year-old girl, who was in great debate on becoming a summoner. She had lived here for 10 year's on the island, since her father had defeated _**SIN**_. She was thinking over what had happened earlier that day. _**SIN**_ had attacked Besaid. Luckly no one was hurt, but the attack had her lost in her thought's on the conversation she had earlier that day. She had talked to Wakka and LuLu about becoming a summoner. They was against the idea, and Yuna understood why, but she has her reason's as well. She wanted to be a protector of the people, and Spira and she would willing do anything for them both.

"_It's my destiny_." she thought.

She had known for quite sometime. A faith had come to her in a dream. That was when she knew that was her new road to her life. She also has had her doubt's. Yuna had her dream's, she has so much she would love to do. She has always wanted an adventure, To meet and make new friends all over, but most of all she has always wanted to experience TRUE LOVE. Sure Wakka, LuLu, and Kimahri loved her, and she loved them, but it was a different kind of love. She has never been in love before and if she does become a summoner she would have very little chance of ever having to experience the feeling with someone.

"To never know the feeling of another's true love for me, and if I do this.." She trailed off, and tears started to leak from her eyes. It was so unfair, her whole life had been full of sacrifice's. Her mother first was taken from her at the age of 4 and the 3 year's later her father, and now her own life. She could not ever truly be happy. Love seemed like a dumb reason to do anything, but people do crazy thing's for love, and so would Yuna, she just hoped that end the end she would have her one wish "I wish to know and feel love, at least before the end. Please this one request."she whispered to herself.

Breathing in the night air, she decided. "I know what I must do." she stood with her mind made up on what she was going to do and walked further down the beach to head back to the village to tell the other's.

"_I just hope they will understand."_ she thought and she was almost off the beach when she heard the ruble behind her start to move.

Thinking it to be the wind she kept on walking "Ugh.." she heard a deep voice and turned to see the ruble started to move a little, and she decided to take a look. She creeped closer, hoping that it was not nothing but a small sea star or something small. She cursed herself for coming unarmed. She reached the rubbish, bent down and moved some out-of-the-way to see what was under there. Silver hair was all she saw at first. She moved the rest of the wood off to show a man with long silver hair. Dressed all in black leather with sliver shoulder guards. The more he moved the more he groaned and he seemed to be trying to wake up.

"How did you get here." she mumbled. No sooner than the words left her lips he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She yelped out of surprise and closed her eyes. She waited for an attack, but none came. So she opened her eyes to get a look at the man, and when she opened them she was looking into the move beautiful pair eye's she has ever seen in her life. The looked scared and a little of surprise could be seen in them. He most likely was not expecting her.

He released her, but he still looked at her. It was like he was looking into her very soul, and Yuna could do nothing but look right back into his. It felt like something was connecting them. While they was looking into each other's eyes they both felt this shock like feeling deep inside them and word could not explain the connection. Yuna blinked a few times, shook her head, and looked away. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks on how close their faces was.

* * *

**SEPHIROTH POV**

I woke to someone moving what felt like wood from me. My first thought it to be a fiend so I was going to ready myself for battle. "_Damn it_." he thought while trying to find the masamune, and failing. "_I have enough strength to kill without the sword. I'll just break its neck and be done with it_." he thought right before he reached up and grabbed whatever was uncovering him. He heard a yelp and looked up surprised to see he had hold of a woman. He realized it was an arm he had grabbed and looked up further to get a good look at her and looked into the most amazing bi colored eye's. One as blue, as the ocean and the other green, as a clear meadow. "_Beautiful_" he thought and that's when he realized that he still had a hold of her arm.

He released her but didn't stop looking into her eyes. They had put a spell on him, and he could not seem to break it. Suddenly a stranger feeling went through his body. Like a small shock of some sort. It was odd for one, he had never felt a feeling like that before with anyone. No woman had ever made him experience that before. She had to be special. She looked away first with a blush staining her cheek's. She shook her head a few times to clear her mind. He did the same and looked around to found himself on a beach.

"What the hell" he whispered."

"Um are you okay?"

He turned back to the woman. "_She has the voice of an angel."_ he thought. She was staring at him again with concern in her eye's. "_Is she worried about me?_" he thought.

"Yes I am fine, Where am I?" he asked after a moment.

"Besaid Island, I found you washed up here on the beach." she waited a few seconds and asked "What's your name?"

She seems so innocent, very attractive, he smirked

"Sephiroth, and thank you for helping me miss.."

"Yuna, I'm Yuna."

"_Yuna_." he thought, what a beautiful name. She stood up and he couldn't help but to stare at her. Her skin was just the perfect shade of cream. She had short brown hair. She wore a white silk robe that came just above her knees, showing off her very nice shapely legs and curves of her body. It tied around her neck to form a halter. She left him speechless. She blushed slightly, offered him a smile, and her had to help him up. He took it with care and tried to get up, but his leg raked painfully. He winced at the pain.

"Oh no, your hurt"

"I'm fine, it just a scratch." Was he ever wrong.

She lifted his jacket to move it out the way so she could get a better view and saw a huge gash on his leg. He was losing a lot of blood. Yuna gasped "We need to get you to the village soon, I can heal you there. Can you help me get you there? It's not that far."

Why was she so willing to help him, **HIM** of all people. He was a murderer, a killer, he did not deserve to be treated this way, but he also liked the feeling she gave him. Care and concern, two feeling he would die to receive from some for once in his life. She look at him with those eyes and he swore he saw heaven. He could tell she was a good, loving person, one at that. He did not deserve her care, but he couldn't shake the feeling she gave him.

"Okay" He answered and stood with extreme effort. He was much taller than her. She was staring at him, mouth slightly open, he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. "_She is very fascinating_" he thought

"I'm ready when you are." he said with a little amusement. She jumped a little and shook her head. When she looked back up she had a smile on her face.

"_She is so breath-taking."_

"Sorry, let's go." she commanded

They started to walk toward's the entrance of the beach. His eye caught sight of his sword laying on some wood. With a flick of his wrist the sword was gone. If needed he would send for it.

* * *

They had to stop very once in a while to let Yuna rest. He wasn't the lightest thing, so he understood the need for break's. Walking back they talked a little. She had asked him how he got on the beach, so he told her what little he remembered. The Al Bhed's, and the thing called _**SIN**_. He could only hope she wouldn't think him crazy. He thought when she first saw him she would run and hide because of who he was, but she didn't. She was just like Rikku, she excepted him, without judgement.

_"I really wonder if this is just a good dream. Everything seems to good to be true_" he thought.

"So Yuna, how old are you?"

"I'm 17." She said and looked away.

_"Oh God's, she's young_."

"I might seem young because of my age, but I have had to mature a lot growing up, so I do not act my age." she paused for just a moment "What about you?"

That was a tough one. He had slept for 5 year in the crater, and he was 25 when that happened so he would be 30, wouldn't he?

"Honestly my age is complicated thing even to me now." She looked at him with confusion. "It is a very long story." he says.

She smiles "Well maybe you can tell me sometime, maybe sometime soon?"

She was something else, she was unlike the other's he had met in Midgar, they either wanted him for Sex, Money, or Power OR they hated him. Yuna actually acted like she like him for other reason's. His thought's went straight to Jenova, she acted the same. The thought of Yuna doing him the same angered him to no end, but he kept a blank face and shook it off.

"_Not again, I need to except that I will never be loved, not by anyone_."

"So where are you from Sephiroth?" She asked breaking his thought's.

_"Should I really tell her that I am not from this Spira?"_

"I'm from a place called Migar, it's in Gaia, I don't know how I got to Spira. I just woke up here a few days ago." She nodded, seeming like she understood , but didn't at the same."What about you?"

" I'm from Bevel, it's at the heart of Spira, but I can't say I have had many fond memories there, if any at all..." she trailed of looking down like she was thinking of something sad, but she looked up, smiled and continued,

"But I came to this island 10 years ago. The island is called Besaid."

Yuna still had sadness in her eye's. He knew all about sadness and hurt. He never had a good childhood, who would with a dad like Hojo. The thought sent a chill down his spine. Finding out that Hojo, the man who put him through hell his whole life was his father made him sick.

"Sephiroth, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick." she asked concerned

He looked at her, and could see and hear the worry in her eyes and voice. He was not used to this kind of concern and it was all new to him.

"I'm fine Yuna, don't worry." He gave her a small smile.

She looked at him for a moment register his word's. She smiled and nodded. "Well you ready to continue?"

He nodded and they made their way to the village. Close to reaching the village, Sephiroth felt something watching them, he stopped and turned to see what it was. Yuna looked at him waiting to see what had gotten his attention, after a moment she asked if he was alright, he nodded and continued to limp with Yuna holding to him. Just as they walked a few feet, a pack of wolves came into sight 5 of them. They looked hungry, and ready for a good fight and kill.

"Oh no, wolves. I have no weapon ." She stated.

"Yuna, go hide and don't come out until i say it's okay."

"But what about you? Your hurt." She looked at him worried.

"Don't worry, just go I'll be okay." He said with some force.

She nodded and ran to hide. She watched as he looked as though he was summoning. She watched as a 7 foot long sword appeared in his left hand. He summoned his weapon, the moonlight shined off the sword. It was one of the most beautiful weapon's she had ever seen, she looked at it with "aww" as Sephiroth glared at the wolves, and they looked at him ready to taste blood. Sephiroth got into battle position, smirked at them, and the fight began.

Yuna watched with amazement at Sephiroth and the wolves that tried and failed to defeat him. They got a few strikes in, biting his leg. He let out a groan of pain and sliced them in half. He was a master at fighting. Never had she seen such in her life. He was like a god of killing. He battled was with such grace and it was as if he didn't even have to try. A cry from the last wolf broke her out of her thought's, but she could not see Sephiroth.

The only thing she saw was what was left of the 5 wolves and sight was not pretty.

"Yuna!" She heard him yell not to far in front of her.

She ran out to see him more injured than he was before, down on one knee breathing heavy.

"Sephiroth!, Are you alright?" He looked at her, pain written all over his face.

"I don't think I'm going to make it to the village walking." They both looked at his leg, it was infected BADLY! His vision was going in and out. He was loosing a lot of blood.

"Hold on I'll go get help, just try to stay awake please."

He watched her run off to the village and wondered what he had done to deserve her help or her worry. Everything that happened in Nibelheim 5 year's ago flashed in front of his eye's with Genesis's word's "**YOU'RE A MONSTER. A PERFECT MONSTER**."

"I'm a monster. I have no hope or honor, and I do not deserve care, happiness, or love." he said as sleep over took him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNA POV**

When I returned with Wakka and Kimahri, Sephiroth had done passed out. Wakka checked his pulse and he was still alive, but he had lost a lot of blood. Kimahri carried him to the village and took him to my hut. I cleaned his wounds and healed them the best I could. His leg is still in some bad shape. That was **TWO** days ago.

LuLu came and checked and said he would be fine, but he will run a fever till the infection was gone so I would have to stay and watch over him. He started to run a fever, but I got it to calm down enough for him to rest peacefully. They had to take everything off him but his boxer shorts so that the fever would break. Placing a cool towel on his head I took the chance to really get a good look at him.

I had never seen a more gorgeous man in my life. He had the face of a God, almost seemed to real to be true. He looked very strong. Muscles everywhere. "_He must be a Soldier of some sort_." I guessed. God like features from head to toe. I reached up to touch his face "_Soft_." she thought. He leaned into her touch and a very small smile formed on his face. I couldn't help but to smile. I reached to feel his hair. His silver hair hung down passed his back, and soft as silk.

"Having fun?" I jumped and turned to see LuLu standing in the doorway behind her. I blushed and LuLu laughed and walked towards me to look at him also.

"He is very handsome. I can hardly believe he just washed up on the beach."

"I know, It must be a blessing of Yevon." I said.

LuLu looked at me "Are you sure you want to do this Yuna? You know we will be there for you no matter what, but we don't want you to do this without knowing for sure this is what you want."

I looked anywhere but LuLu's face. I had talked to Wakk, LuLu, and Kihmari after I had healed Sephiroth and told them my decicion. No one was happy, but they said that they would be with me every step of the way. I went to stay with Sephiroth after that. I had a question for him, and I was going to make sure I was there when he woke.

"Yes LuLu, I'm sure. I can't run away from my destiny. I just hope he will be there with me along the way." I said looking at Sephiroth.

LuLu nodded "Well I'm sure if you explain, he will be willing to help the person whom saved his life. Just be sure you're one hundred percent on what you're doing." and with that she turned and left.

I'd explained everything to the village about how I founded him on the beach. They all came to the conclusion it must've been _**SIN**_, and left it at that. I, though recalled my wish, This feeling he gave me, I couldn't shake the feeling. I had a weird feeling that if he left me, it would devastate me to no end. I needed him with her. I came up with an idea of asking him to be my guardian. I would need him, and I knew I would. Now all that was left was for him to wake.

"I hope you stay with me, until the end." I held his hand and fell asleep.

* * *

**SEPHIROTH POV**

**_*DREAM*_**

I was in a dark abyss, the only sound's was my breathing.

"Hello!" nothing

"Yuna! Anyone!" Yet there was nothing. Not even a sound.

"Where am I!?" This can't be happening. My life, only mine could be this screwed up. Why can't I just go back 5 years and prevent everything. I wouldn't go to Neibulhim, I would not go into the training room that day with Angeal and Genesis. I would just redo it over. I started walking around trying to find a way out, to be granted with nothingness. Suddenly a flash light came into view. To bright for my eye's, someone stepped forward and I saw the boy again. He walked to stand in front of me

"HELLO SEPHIROTH." I was very frustrated. He seemed to take my silence as anger, which wasn't to far off

"DON'T BE ANGRY, I'M HERE TO HELP YOU."

"Who are you? and what do you want of me." I said with some anger, these games was taking a toll on me.

"I DON'T REMEMBER MY NAME. IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AGO. I HAVE BEEN A FAITH FOR 1000 YEAR'S." **Faith**? "I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU THE SECOND CHANCE YOU WAS WISHING AND HOPING FOR."

I could only stare at him, maybe he was finally going to explain to me what was going on, and why I'm here.

"YOU SEE, YOU'RE WHOLE LIFE YOU WANTED ANSWER'S ON WHO YOU WERE, ANSWER'S ABOUT YOUR PARENT'S AND HOW YOU BECAME WHO YOU ARE, AND YOU GOT THEM. THE ANSWER'S YOU FOUND WERE TRUE. YOU WAS AN EXPERIMENT, YOUR THE CHILD OF A PROFESSOR HOJO AND DOCTOR LUCRICIA CRESENT. JENOVA CELLS WAS INJECTED INTO HER WHEN SHE BECAME PREGNANT WITH YOU. SHE IS YOUR REAL MOTHER AND SHE LOVED YOU VERY MUCH. HOJO TOOK YOU WAY AND SHE NEVER SAW YOU, NOT EVEN TO HOLD YOU. NOT ONCE. YOU FOUND OUT THAT IT WAS ALL A LIE THEY TOLD YOU, AND YOU STARTED TO HATE THE PEOPLE THAT DID WHAT THEY DID TO YOU, ANGER TURNED TO HATE."

The boy turned with his back to me

"BUT THEN YOU TOOK THE ANGER AND RAGE OUT ON ETHER, PEOPLE WHO WERE INNOCENT OR TO BLAME, AND THAT'S WHERE THESE TWO WORLD'S JOIN."

The boy now had my full attention.

"YOU SEE 1000 YEAR'S AGO THERE WAS A WAR, BETWEEN ZANARKAND AND BEVELLE. BEVELLE WAS SURE A WIN IN THE WAR, BECAUSE OF THE MACHINA THEY POSSESSED. THE LEADER OF ZANARKAND, A MAN NAMED YEVON KNEW HE WOULD LOSE, HE ONLY HAD A LIMITED AMOUNT OF MACHINA AND SO HE USED THE SUMMONER'S. STILL, THEY KNEW THEY WOULD NOT WIN THE WAR, SO HE AND CAME UP WITH A GREAT SUMMON WHAT YOU KNOW AS _**SIN**_."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"YOU TRIED TO DESTORY YOUR WORLD AND EVERYONE THAT STOOD IN YOUR WAY OF GETTING REVENGE. YOU WANTED TO MAKE THEM TO SUFFER. THE MAN THAT SUMMONED _**SIN**_ WANTED NOTHING DIFFERENT." the boy paused

"_**SIN**_ CAN ONLY BE DEFEATED BY SUMMONER'S, YOU MUST GO ON A PILGRIMAGE WITH A SUMMONER AND STOP _**SIN**_ COMPLETELY."

"Has there not been other summoner's before? Have they not defeated _**SIN**_?"

"YES, BUT THAT'S WHERE YOU COME INTO THIS ORDEAL. YOU NEED TO DEFEAT _**SIN**_, AND PUT AN END TO THE SUFFERING THAT IT HAS PLACE UPON SPIRA FOR 1000 YEAR'S."

"The one that summoned _**SIN**_? He still live's?"

" YES. I WILL BE WITH YOU ON THE JOURNEY SOON. YOU MAY NOT RECOGNIZE ME, BUT JUST KNOW I AM WITH YOU. ALL THE QUESTION'S HAVE ANSWER'S AND YOU WILL HAVE THEM IN TIME."

I wonder if there is a catch either on my part or their's "What do I get out of this? If I help you and succeed?"

"YOU DO THIS AND WIN, YOU GET TO GO HOME, WE WILL FIX EVERYTHING BACK TO WHERE NOTHING BEFORE 5 YEAR'S HAD HAPPENED."

My eye's shot up to the boy's face "You're serious?" the boy nodded. This is perfect, I will have my life back. I can fix everything.

"Alright I'll do this. What do I have to do?"

"A SUMMONER WILL ASK YOU TO BE A GUARDIAN, YOU MUST AGREE AND GO ON THE PILGRIMAGE. GUARD THEM WITH YOUR LIFE, AND DEFEAT _**SIN**_."

"That is all?" I had to ask, it didn't see to hard of a task for me to do. The boy nodded "Okay I accept." the boy smiled and said "TIME TO WAKE." with that the he vanished.

**_*END DREAM*_**

I woke with a headache. I didn't open my eye's. I just lied there letting everything replay over in my head.

"_Lucricia Cresent was my real mother, I saw her name in some of the report's_." he thought to himself.

Hojo took me away from her, I never knew her, never to be loved by her, to even see her because of **HOJO**. I gritted my teeth. The man, if you could call him that, had single-handedly ruined my whole life. How I just wished I could just run the masamune straight through him. At the thought a small smile came to my face on what I would like to do to Hojo.

"_I get to have my second chance, that will be the time to make him suffer_." I thought. I had no word's to describe how I felt about getting my life back. I would do everything different. "_I wonder who the summoner will be?"_ I thought, and decided it was time to get up.

I realized I was lying on a bed. I opened his eye's to see I was in what looked like a hut.

"How did I get here?" I asked and remembered the events that occurred "Yuna!" I said and shot up in bed, someone was holding my hand. I looked over to see her head was lying on the bed and she was sitting up in a chair. She looked so peaceful lying there.

"I wonder what she is dreaming about?" I asked to himself.

I took my hand from her's to brush some of her hair out of her face. She had the face of an angel, with hair so soft. I smiled as she leaned into my touch.

"She hasn't left your side, not one moment." I jerked his head to see a woman dressed in black with braids standing in the doorway watching us. How did I not hear her come in?

"I see you are better. You had us quite worried."

"Who are you?" I asked and narrowed my borrow's. I didn't know this woman, and she gave off an allure of some dark magic.

"I'm LuLu. The black mage" She said ignoring my change in mood's "I'm like a big sister to Yuna." she said and walked forward to place a hand on Yuna and shook her. Yuna blinked a few times and looked up at LuLu.

"What's wrong LuLu?"

"Your friend is awake."

Yuna's head turned quickly to look at me. I was looking at her and the feeling we once shared came back as we did.

"_What is this feeling? Are we connected?" _I both thought to myself. Yuna jumped up and hugged me in a flash. I caught her and held her while she hugged me back.

"I'll give you two a moment." LuLu said and she left the hut.

"Oh God's your alright." she said and started to shake a little. Was she crying?

"Yuna, don't cry. Trust me I'm fine."

She looked at me with tears leaking from her eye's and said "You have been asleep for **TWO** days! I was so worried, you had lost too much blood and you leg." she said as she got up to look at the wound and realized it was no long there.

She stared at my leg in shock it was still there a few hours ago

"What?" I looked at her and smiled at her shocked face. People here wouldn't be use to the way my body heal's itself. I would have to explain to her.

"Yuna, I'm going to tell you something, but it has to stay between us okay?" she looked up and nodded

"I'm not exactly like normal people." She just looked at me.I looked over and saw a knife on the table next to the bed. I took it and placed the blade in my palm. She gasped and tried to take it away, but I cut myself before she could stop me. Blood leaked from my wound. She got up to get a rag, but I stopped her, and she watched the wound heal right up. She stared gapped "My body, it's able to heal itself quicker than normal people. I can see, hear, and smell better than anyone I know."

"Are you saying you're not a normal human?" Finally asking after she recovered from shock.

"Yes, I'm not like normal people. It's just really hard to explain." I said and looked down.

"_She is going to judge me or run from me now_."

"Do you think I'm going to treat you differently?" she asked and I looked up "Because I don't care if you're different, it doesn't change who you are." she said with a smile.

"Your not going to run from me or think in crazy?" I had to ask, it's to good to be true. Anyone else would think me a freak. She shook her head NO and hugged me again.

"I won't ever judge you. You have my word." Wow, she really is special after all. She made me happy, happy that I could be honest with her a some of my secret's. I hugged her back. I wouldn't reveal everything just now, I wanted to slowly ease my way into her trust. She pulled away and looked at me

"Um can I ask you a question?" she looked as though she was struggling with what she was going to say

"Of Course.." I said as I watched her.

She started to explain "I am to go to the temple in a few day's to pray. I will be praying to the faith so that I may become a summoner." my eyes widened "_Oh God's it's Yuna!.." _I thought.

"I would like to ask you to be my guardian."

* * *

**YUNA POV**

"_I did it I asked him to be my guardian, but why is he looking at me as if I grew a second head_" I thought to myself. I watched as Sephiroth just stared back at me.

"Um Sephiroth?" I started waving my hand in front of his face "Are you alright?"

He blinked a few time and shook his head a little, "I apologize. I didn't mean for you to think I wasn't listening." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at me "Yuna, I have to ask you why? We had only just met, yet you would put that much trust in me. We are yet stranger's to one another."

I didn't even know where to start. I couldn't just come out and say "_I can feel a connection between us and I need you to be with me one this journey. __**I WANT YOU WITH ME**_." He would think me crazy. "I trust you. I trust you with my life." was all I could say.

His eye's narrowed a bit "I don't see how you could just put trust in someone such as myself. I do not deserve your trust. How do you know that I can be trusted." with that he sat up in bed. Even sitting he was a lot taller than me. I had to look up at him.

I couldn't help but to stare. His chest was exposed. "Perfection.." I mumbled and I didn't realize I was reaching out to touch him. In a flash he grabbed both of my wrist and pulled me to him. I yelped in surprise, and looked up at him.

Our bodies was pressed close together, we was breathing in each other. "Tell me Yuna." he started as he pushed some of my hair out of my face to behind my ear "Why would you want to place trust in a monster such as myself?" He whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine, but it was not just from being scared, or the closeness, but his word's. What did he mean by "Monster such as himself." Did he think himself as a monster? "_But how_?" I thought.

I opened my eye's when he let me go. He sat up in the bed staring at me, awaiting my answer, though I didn't answer, I asked my question "Why do you think yourself a monster?" I asked in a low voice. He stared at me with a blank face and said "Because that's all I am. I am nothing more, and nothing less."

I was speechless. From what I saw before, he was no monster. "No, you're wrong." I stated firmly. His eye's narrowed a bit and a frown came to his lip's "You know nothing of who I am or what I have done. My whole life has been a living hell, I have done terrible thing's to everyone in my life, close or not." he lifted his hand's and stared at them. "These hand's, when you look at them, what do you see?" I remained silent.

"I see blood." was all he said. I saw the hurt and sorrow in his eye's. I couldn't help the few tear's that came to my eye's. Sephiroth must have had a rough life. He was broken. I wanted to help him, say anything to take his pain away, but word's are just word's unless some action was involved. I knew I had to do something, anything to ease this pain.

I reached out and grabbed his hand's. He looked up into my eye's "I see no blood." I placed his hand to my cheek. "Sephiroth, I may not know of your life, but I will never label you as a monster. I know you are a good person deep down. I do trust you, and no matter what you have done. I want you to tell me all about yourself, and what you've done. Most of all I want you to come with me. I don't know how to explain this, but I need you to come with me. Maybe in time I will figure out what this feeling is and I will be able to understand it. So I ask you again, Will you please be my guardian? Will you please come with me?"

He listened to what I said and let my word's sink in. I thought he would think me crazy, but I smiled as he place his other hand on my other cheek "Yuna, I accept on two condition." he said. I looked at him, happy that he would do this, that he would be with me on this journey "Anything." I couldn't help the happiness in my voice. He smiled at me and scooted closer to whispered "First, a kiss"

My happiness went straight to nervousness. "If you trust me like you say, this will be one of my proof's." He whispered into my ear. I shivered, butterflies was all in my stomach. I really wanted to do it, that was not the problem, it was more of me stopping once I start. "Okay." I whispered back. I brushed some hair out of his face. His face came closer to mine, and I was way pass the point of being excited. Seemed a life time till his lips finally met mine in a soft and gentle kiss.

The kiss was my first, and I wished it would last. It was so perfect. His lips felt like the finest silk, and so warm. Inviting. My hands found his soft hair and I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss. He didn't object, and our tounges demanded entry into each other. A moan escaped my lips as he pulled away after what seemed like forever. My eye's remained closed until my mind cleared. I open them to see him staring back at me. I have never had a sexual like, I was still pure, but I couldn't mistake the look of want and lust in his eye's.

A light knock came from outside and brought us back to reality. Sephiroth laid back down, and we turned our attention to the door as LuLu entered caring a wooden tray of fruit. LuLu looked back and forth between us. She was no fool she knew something had just occurred.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting, but I figured you guys would want something to eat." she said as she placed the tray on the bed. "Thank You LuLu, and no it's okay." I said with a smile. LuLu nodded and turned to Sephiroth "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feel better. Thank you for asking." he said looking up at her. LuLu smiled "Well I'm glad. You had a pretty bad wound when Kimahri carried you into the village." She pouring some water into some glasses and handing them to us. I haven't told Sephiroth about Kimahri or Wakka yet. Them and LuLu are my other three guardian's, I really hope everything goes well.

"LuLu, Sephiroth has agreed to be my guardian." I said with a smile. LuLu had said it was my choice, and she would support me. LuLu smiled and turned to him "That's wonderful new's. Congratulations, and welcome to our little family." Someone called for LuLu, and she turned to say "Coming" and walked to the door. She turned to me and asked "You are sure?" I nodded with a sad smile. She wasn't talking about him, she was talking about the journey.

She nodded "Well I must go, I will see you both later tonight for dinner." she turned and left. We was alone once again. I looked at him as he was searching the tray. "_He must be a picky eater_." I thought and laughed a little.

"What are you searching for?" I asked.

He looked up at me "Apples. They are my favorite." he said smiling while he continued his search.

I watched him grow irritated after a moment as he couldn't find any. I saw one red apple, and I picked it up and gave it to him.

He smiled "Thank You Yuna." and started to eat. We ate in silence, but I was fine with that. No word's had to be spoken. For once in my life, I felt whole, with him here with me.

* * *

**SEPHIROTH POV**

The kiss we shared. I could not describe the feeling. I have kiss other's, but no one's compared to her's. She spoke of the connection we share, whether she said the word or not I knew what she meant.

"_So I'm not crazy. She feel's it too_."

I knew she trusted me, but I still didn't see how she could. I would be the last person anyone would ever trust back on Gaia. I even told her that I was a monster. I showed and explained a small amount of what my life was like, and instead of her hating me and fleeing in fear like everyone else, she embraced everything and told me she would never hate me. She even wished me to tell her more. I thought her mental, who in their right mind would trust me? But Yuna, She had left me speechless once again.

I did not know why it bothered me to hear Yuna was the summoner that I was going to be guarding. I should be happy that I would be going with her, but something didn't feel right and the sad smile she gave LuLu was proof of that. I just could not figure out what exactly.

After we finished eating, LuLu's word's had come back to me "_FAMILY?_!" I thought choking on my water. I started coughing violently. Yuna ran behind me and started patting my back "Sephiroth, are you okay?" She asked in a panic. My coughing slowed, and I drank a small amount of water to calm my throat. Finally able to breathe right I asked

"Yuna, what did LuLu mean when she said FAMILY?" Yuna laughed a bit

"She meant the family that will be coming with me on my journey. LuLu is one of them, the other two is Wakka and Kimahri." I let out a breath

I heard LuLu say this Kimahri had carried me here, but I havent heard of this Wakka. "Wakka is like my older brother, and LuLu is like a sister. Kimahri, he has been with me since I was seven. He is like a father to me. I just hope LuLu and Wakka don't end of fighting."

I was confused, "Why would they fight?" Yuna looked down and spoke softly "LuLu loved Wakka's brother Chappu. He died last year, fighting _**SIN**_and LuLu hasn't been truly happy since. Wakka remind's her of him. Wakka, I wanna say he like's her, but it's hard to tell. I miss him too, he was like another brother to me." I saw a tear come down the side of her face.

I wiped the tear away. Picked her up and hugged her to me while she cried softly. Yuna's life from what I could tell has circled around death. I felt a sharp pain a guilt, I have never killed anyone close to her, but I have killed and taken away from people just like her. "**YOU'RE A PERFECT MONSTER**." Genesis's word's came to my mind. I shook my head trying to push them away as Yuna sat up. She smile shyly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying."

"It's okay." I said. I couldn't help the next word's that came out "I am always here if you need me okay?" I touched her cheek. Her skin was so soft. She turned so she could kiss my palm, chills was all I felt travel up my spine. "I know" she smiled. She got up before I could say anything else and left.

I felt as though it was my fault, but she returned with some black short's. "Here put these on." she handed them to me. "Let's go for a walk around the island. You must hate sitting in bed." I smirked, she could read me like a book. "Okay I'll meet you outside when I'm done" she nodded and left.

I walked out with masamune strapped to my back. I wasn't going to take any chances. Everyone looked up at me when I walked out. Mouth's gapped. Yuna looked up at me and blushed. I wasn't wearing a shirt, but I never have. I always had my coat, but it was no wear to be found. I found myself smirking, I had to pick a little "If I didn't know any better I would think you have never seen a half-naked man before." I laughed a little as she turned crimson. She looked up "I have but not like you." Happy and Jealousy. Happy about her compliment, but Jealous because she had seen other's. She laughed "Most men don't wear shirt's here." she stated.

A let out a breath I didn't know I was holding it. Relief. She was smirking at me "Jealous?"

Was it that obvious? She just smiled and took my hand and lead me toward's the big building. "This is the Temple. This is where I am going to pray in a few day's." she stated.

"Pray? Why would you pray?" I didn't see where praying would do any good. She stared at me and explained "To become a summoner, I will go pray to the faith with all my heart for a way to defeat _**SIN**_ and if my heart speak's to them the truth of my prayer's I will become a summoner. The faith will forge with me to create a thing we call an aeon." she walked up to the side of the temple so she could look out over the ocean.

"Do you get it?" she asked after a moment. Strangely I did. "Yes, and the guardian's go with the summoner on the journey to make sure they reach the end of their journey unharmed." She nodded and looked down sadly. I wondered why she would be so sad about this. I would think since she wanted to do this she would be happy. Again something didn't seem right..

Yuna broke my thought's "Well let's go see if we can find Wakka and Kimahri, that way I can introduce you." She grabbed my hand and started walking back towards the entrance of the village when someone called out

"Hey Yuna!" we turned to see a man dress in yellow with fire-red hair running toward's us.

"Hello Wakka!" she turned and smiled. I looked at him when he reached us. "_So this is Wakka.."_ I was not expecting what I saw. He stood almost as tall as me, a little shorter, red hair flipped back and was dressed in what looked like a yellow uniform. "We was just coming to find you." she stated.

He laughed "LuLu told me he woke and I was coming to see if he was okay." he turned to me "Hiya brudda, I'm Wakka. Captain of the Besaid Auroch's" he put his hand out to shake. I stared at him for a second, realizing he was no threat to me I took his hand in a strong hand shake.

"I'm Sephiroth. Ex-General of the Shinra Army." I saw Yuna jerk her head to look at me with a gap. I had never told her of my other life, if that's what you would call it, but I figured it was about time to start.

"A Ex-General hun? Impressive! I have never heard of the "SHINRA ARMY" but I can tell that you're not lying." he said rubbing his hand.

I laughed a bit "Yes not any here would, but it's hard to explain."

"Wakka, Sephiroth has agreed to be my guardian!" she said with happiness mixed with her word's.

Wakka's face though said another "Yuna, you serious?" her smile fell at his tone.

"What's wrong Wakka?" he looked and her crossing his arm's over his chest

"Yuna, you barely know him, and you ask him to be a guardian? What are you thinking?" I got Frustration.

"Last time I checked it was not your decision on whom she chooses to be her guardian, and whether you like it or not I will go on this journey with her." I spoke stepping forward a bit.

Wakka looked ashamed and hung his head "Oh I'm sorry Yuna. He's right, it's not my place. I'm sorry you guys."

"It's okay Wakka" She said with a smile and hugging him. "I know you was just worried, but it's my choice, and I want him there." I smile at her word's. Her word's every time I hear them I can't help but to smile.

"Wakka it's alright. I don't blame you for worrying. I asked the same, but she persuaded me." Wakka laughed at this

"She has the ability to do that. Well I gotta go find Lu. Later you two!" he said running off.

"I'm so sorry, but Wakka was just worried."

"_Smart man_" I thought to myself. "It's okay Yuna really. How about we go find Kimahri?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand as she started to walk off. We took a break under some ruin's on a small path. Yuna was yelling for him. I was just expecting to go out find him say our "HELLO'S AND GOODBYE'S" for the moment so I could get to have more alone time with Yuna.

"I'm going to walk a little further up, just to see if he is there, if not we will go back to the village and wait till night fall." I nodded and she ran up the path.

I walked around a bit examining some of the old ruin's while I waited. About 10 minute's later I decided it might have been a bad idea to let her go alone. I started to worry. Deciding on what to do I started walking the path she went, but stopped as I felt eye's upon my back. I turned to see nothing, but I still felt the eye's. I drew masamune and listened for any noise.

"YUNA!" I yelled and started looking around, but didn't hear her. I started to walk again with my sword drawn. I heard a loud roar. I looked up just in time to block a spear that was aimed right at me.

A blue lion-like creature landed right in front of me. I can't say I wasn't a little shocked, but I didn't let it show. It was huge, stood taller than me, but only slightly, more bulkier than myself and a broken horn on top of his head. It roared again, and got in battle substance. I smirked and did the same "Prepare to die." and the battle began.

I swung at him, he dodged my attack and through the attack back at me. "IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled with my eye's narrowed.

"_No one has ever been able to deflect and return my attack_." I thought. Our weapon's clashed. We continued to swing our weapon's and dodge each other's attack's till our weapon's finally clashed one last time and sparks flew. "STOP!" We both turned to see Yuna running to us. "YUNA!" we both yelled out. I pushed him away.

I stared in shock at the lion "You spoke" I stated after withdrawing my weapon.

The lion did as so and nodded. Yuna reached us breathing heavy. She stepped in front on the lion and I wanted to pull her away and ask what she thought she was doing but I didn't. She finally caught her breath enough to speak "Kimahri! Are you alright?"

"_KIMAHRI! That's Kimahri?!"_ I thought. He nodded and looked down at her. "Kimahri okay." he stated looking back up at me. Yuna turned to see me staring, she laughed at me.

"Sephiroth, are you okay?" I nodded "Thank Yevon! I was so worried about you guy's. Kimahri, this is Sephiroth." Kimahri stepped forward and looked me up and down.

"Kimahri is sorry. Kimahri over reacted. Worried about Yuna." he said to me. I could still tell he had this doubt's while he looked at me, but I can't blame him. "I apologize. I did not know who you were." Kimahri reached out his hand and I did the same and we shook hand's.

Yuna looked excited. Maybe this was out of his character. "Kimahri must go hunt for dinner." He turned toward's Yuna and spoke "Kimahri know's and Kimahri accept's." Yuna smiled widened and ran to give Kimahri a hug.

"Thank You" I heard her whispered. He nodded and ran off.

"Oh this is so exciting! I thought that Kimahri was going to be the hardest to to accept, but to my surprise." she said smiling. I had to smile at her excitement. She makes everything better. I remembered that I told her ealier, and now would be the perfect chance to see if her word's is true. The kiss we shared did prove to me she did trust me, but it did not full convince me either. I was about to give my other condition.

"I'm glad they all approve." I said taking her hand.

"Let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you about something." I decided to tell Yuna more about myself, this is going to be tough, but I have to do this so I can know her word's hold truth. If so I will be an honored guardian to her.

"Okay, let's go to the beach." she said.

"Lead the way." I said and we started to walk. "_It's now or never. Yuna, please let your word's be true_."

* * *

***THE BEACH***

We made our way to the beach, The sun was near setting, the ocean clear and sparkly blue with the color of sunset, not a cloud in the sky, it look just like paradise. We walked to the water, she turned to me "Wanna sit down?" I nodded feeling very nervous, again this is a new feeling for me. We sat and I took a deep breath trying to figure out where to start.

Yuna turned and looked at me "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. I couldn't help but to be kind of sacred. She is one of the only few people I have ever known that hasn't labeled me as a freak, murder, or monster. "_I really hope she doesn't after this_." Okay here it goes.

"Yuna, I wanted to talk to you about my life back on Gaia." I said taking a breath "Remember when I said I was a monster?" she nodded "Well those word's are true. I am a monster." I said looking out over the ocean, she started to say something, but I cut her off "Don't say I'm not. Don't say anything just listen... Yuna about 5 year's ago I found out some stuff that changed my life. I had never known who my parent's were I was told when I was old enough that my mother's name was JENOVA and she died giving birth to me, and the where about's on my father was unknown. I found out that my parent's were scientist. My mother's name was Lucrecia Cresent, and my father's name was HOJO." His name, laced with hate and anger.

"They was working alongside another scientist name Gast, they came across a creature they called JENOVA. They believed she was this thing call ANCIENT, the Ancient was human race that could communicate with the planet. They got the idea to make a ancient using her cell's, because there was only one left and the believed her to be it. They decided to take and inject a fetus with the cell's of JENOVA, so that they would combine with the DNA to make an ancient. They was wrong, she was a thing called **The Calamity** that came from the sky over 1000 year's earlier. Lucrecia and Hojo agreed to do the experiment, using their baby." I closed my eye's

I could feel Yuna's eye's watching me. She reached out to touch me but I shook my head. "I was that baby. They took and used me for some sick experiment. Lucrecia from what I got told backed out at the end, but it was too late. Hojo took me and wouldn't give me back. They said she disappeared after that, and never came back. Hojo took and ran test's on me and realized I was not no normal baby. My hair was silver, my eye's glowed, I was pale, almost sick like, but I was a strong and healthy baby." I said looking up at her.

"My childhood is all a blur, I mostly remember tests he made me do. Running , jumping, lifting, reflexes, and even my smart's. I was placed in a program called SOLIDER at the age of 10, and I began my training. By 14 I was already in the army at Shinra a First class. At the age of 17 I was General. I was the youngest general in the history of Shinra SOLIDER. The age of 25 I had everything I could ever ask for, Money, Career, Women, and even a small family." I smiled at the memory.

"Angeal and Genesis. They were my best friend's. More like brother's. I had never had any friend's because of how I looked, raised, and how I did thing, but they was different, It was hard to understand at first, but I soon found out why we was so close." Closing his eye's again "One day we snuck into the training room at Shinra, and would train, or just how other's would say "GOOF OFF" and Genesis ended up getting hurt." I opened my eye's, and felt tear's trying to escape, but I held them back. "Genesis, they did everything they could, but he wasn't getting better. He got worse. He found out information on himself in the lab on day waiting for his treatment. He found out that he was a failed experiment that Shinra was behind." I let out a breath

"He felt betrayed by everyone and he turned away from everyone. He shut us out, and before I knew it Angeal had found out the he was an experiment as well and done the same. I felt betrayed I thought "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?" they tried to destroy everything, Shinra though kept it hidden. Shinra wanted me to take them out and end the problem they had cause, but I just couldn't do it. Angeal decided he didn't wish anymore, and so he got his student to fight and kill him. It hurt me, but I stayed strong. I decided that I was going to leave Shinra, and start over, but before I went I accepted one last mission." I closed my eyes.

"One day I was sent on a mission to a place called Nibelheim. The reactor there was not working properly, so I was sent with Zack, and a few other's to check it out. While I was there Genesis found me at the reactor on Mount Nibel and was saying that I could save him by giving him some of my cell's." I look over the ocean

"I was confused, and he noticed. He told me about how I was a experiment, but unlike him I was a perfect one, "**A PERFECT MONSTER**" he called me. Everything he said to me hurt, and when he asked again for my help, I told him whether everything he said was true or not that he would ROT. I was angry, and I wanted to be alone so I went back to the Shinra Mansion and went deep below the house to find a lab of some sort, and a desk in another room. There was files everywhere, so I decided to read them. That was the biggest mistake of my life. They were all about me, my parent's, the test they done on me, and how I was a perfect experiment. My anger turned into hate. I stayed down there for 7 day's reading, reading about how my life was nothing but a scientist's play thing, and how I was nothing more. I was a weapon, a killing machine."

A Tear rolled down my cheek at this point. I wiped it away, but I knew the worst was coming, "On the seventh day I killed everyone I could find and burned the town to the grown." She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand's "I heard a voice in my head telling me that she was my mother, and that her name was JENOVA. She said they had her at the reactor just outside of town. She told me should would help me, but I would have to free her, and I did. When I turned to leave with her I was struck by a man names Cloud Strife." I laughed a bit

"I stood after he left the room for a while I didn't understand what I was doing until I ended up stabbing him. He grabbed my sword and he managed to lift me and throw me over the side of the railing in the reactor. I remembered nothing after that. When I woke I saw my body in frozen mako. I was staring up at my body. JENOVA gave me another body till mine healed, and told me to go do what needed to be done so that we could free the planet from the human's and start a new. She controlled everything I done and in the end, I did what ever I had to, to please her. I thought she was my mother, she told me, and I was told my mother's name was JENOVA. Near the end she struck me down and laughed at me, I asked her why, and she said I nothing, but another worthless human. I was just to easy to manipulate into believing she was my mother, she said all she had to do was promise a mother's love and I would do anything, and what's bad is it was true. I had never been loved by anyone, and it felt amazing to know that someone love me."

Yuna listened to me and stayed silent during the whole thing. I just knew one of two things, One she didn't believe a word I said, or two she did and was scared and hated me now. "I woke up here after that. I realized I no longer could hear her voice. I thought I was dead, but I was no longer there. I had no idea of where I was. I met the Al Bhed's and we got attacked by **SIN**. When I woke again I saw you. You saved me." I looked at her. I said placing a hand on her cheek. She had cried, so I wiped her tear's away. I could only hope she doesn't hate me for this.

"Yuna, I have been haunted by everything I have ever done. I knew what I did was wrong, but JENOVA had hold of me because of her cell's and I could not break free of her till she was dead. Cloud and his friend's killed her, and I was free. I saw everything I done, and I just wanted to die. That's why I say I am a monster because of everything I have done. Do you understand now?"

Yuna just stared at me. Her face blank. I was already ready to hear her say she hated me. Just the thought killed me a little on the inside. "Yes I understand." I stared to stand and leave. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I turned to stare at her "I understand that you was not yourself, and that you are truly sorry for everything, and that you are a good person, that is just broken." she scooted closer to me before I knew it she had placed a kissed on my lips. I was superised no doubt.

She pulled away and smiled at me. "I wont lie, I am a little surprised at what you told me, but I can not and will not hate you for something that you had no control over. You're truly sorry for your sins and I can see the hurt in your eye's." she pushed some hair out of my face "I said it before and I will say it again, I will never label you as monster. That was very brave of you to tell me all of this. You was scared, but you still told me." she said as she placed another kiss to my lip's

"Your broken Sephiroth, and I will help put you together again. I promise." She smile and kissed me again, but this time I kissed her back. I brought her to my lap. She stole my heart with her word's. Any other person would never had said and done this, but Yuna. She is an angel. "_MY ANGEL.."_ The kiss deepened, but I pulled away not long after. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. I wanted to make happy. "_Though I will wait for the right moment. She is mine and __**mine**__ alone_." I thought as we looked into each other's eye's. "Yuna, I accept. I will your guardian. You proved to me that you trust me, and you have my word. I will always protect you." She smiled at me and leaned in closer

"Stay with me, until the end, please?" She whispered, our lip's only a few inches apart.

"Always" I whispered back as I kissed her softly one last time. We turned and looked out over the ocean to see the sun setting, and I couldn't ask for a better way to end a day. Yuna's word's was true, she stayed, she did not run. She still wanted me here and I would have it no other way. "_I will always be there for her, nothing was going to get in my way of keeping Yuna safe. I will kill anyone or anything who tired_." That is a promise I will always keep.


End file.
